Transportation of explosive devices are regulated under hazardous materials safety regulations. For example, shipment of currency anti-theft devices, such as SecurityPac® Electronic Protection Systems, manufactured and distributed by 3SI Security Systems (formerly known as ICI Security Systems), exemplary devices of which are described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,949 to Caparoni et al., incorporated herein by reference, have historically been governed by hazardous materials regulations because of the pyrotechnic nature of the devices. Such devices, used by banks and others in the currency shipment business for thwarting attempted theft, typically include a pyrotechnic actuator that ignites a dye formulation which discharges a mixture of smoke and dye for the purpose of staining/recovering stolen bank notes. The devices are subject to these regulations even though the devices require a battery to activate the actuator and are shipped separately from the batteries.
Some devices also contain tear gas. As is commonly known in the art, the substances most often used as tear gases are not true gases under ordinary conditions, but are liquids or solids that are dispersed as airborne particles when the alarm pack is activated. Commonly known tear gas substances include but are not limited to CS (chlorobenzylidene malononitrile), CN (chloroacetophenone) (also known as “Mace”), and Pepper Spray (typically containing oleoresin capsicum (OC), which is the active ingredient in cayenne pepper).
Shipping of such anti-theft devices has traditionally been regulated under United States Department of Transportation (US DOT) hazardous materials safety regulations, specifically under hazard classification 1.4G, as set forth in 49 CFR 173.52. Other countries have similar shipping regulations.
49 CFR 173.52 describes compatability group G as a “Pyrotechnic substance or article containing a pyrotechnic substance, or article containing both an explosive substance and an illuminating, incendiary, tear-producing or smoke-producing substance (other than a water-activated article or one containing white phosphorus, phosphide or flammable liquid or gel or hypergolic liquid).”
Shipping regulated materials is typically more expensive than shipping non-regulated materials and therefore it is desirable to seek an exemption from hazardous shipping regulations.